Superboy
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A little boy with amazing powers must free his mother from prison when she's framed by Alex Luthor.
1. Look Out for Mr Stork

Hello. Before we begin I'd like to point out that the story is heavily altered from its source, but I hope that the spirit of the story is still there.

Disclaimer: Dumbo belongs to Disney. The Teen Titans and other DC characters I use belong to Warner Brothers and their respective creators.

**Superboy**

Chapter 1: Look Out for Mr. Stork

_Through the snow and sleet and hail,_

_Through the blizzard, through the Gail,_

_Through the wind and through the rain,_

_Over mountains, over plains,_

_Through the blinding lightning flash,_

_And the mighty thunder crash,_

_Ever faithful, ever true._

_Nothing stops him. He'll get through._

The stork drone flew to Metropolis to find the person he was programmed to deliver the bundle to following her order for the experimental and controversial Project Stork that Cadmus Labs had started.

_Look out for Mr. Stork,_

_That persevering chap._

_To come along and drop_

_A bundle in your lap._

_You may be poor or rich._

_It doesn't matter which._

_Millionaire, they get theirs._

_Like the butcher and the baker,_

_So watch out for Mr. Stork._

_And let me tell you friend,_

_Don't try to get away._

_He'll find you in the end._

_He'll spot you out in China._

_Or he'll fly to County Cork,_

_So you better watch out for Mr. Stork._

_Look out for Mr. Stork._

_He's got you on his list._

_And when he comes around,_

_It's useless to resist._

_Remember those quintuplets,_

_And the woman in the shoe._

_Maybe he's got his eye on you._

In Metropolis, Lois was packing up. After Superman, who she knew was Clark, was killed saving the world from Darkseid with the rest of the Justice League, she had willingly volunteered to a Stork Program Cadmus had started for childless widows or people unable to conceive. She'd said she had wanted to have a child with Clark to protect his identity as she simply said that Clark had died when he got in Darkseid's way when he shot an Omega Beam at Superman. She had wanted to marry him, and she knew the kid probably wouldn't be exactly normal, but she didn't care. The baby might help her get passed what had happened and help her start her new life in Jump City.

She looked at the newspaper story that had broken her heart to write. "The Death of Superman." She tossed it down angrily. It had gotten another Pulitzer, but she'd rather it be some story about Superman and the Justice League triumphing over Darkseid.

She looked up at the sky and didn't see anything coming down and hoped that he'd come soon. She practically had to get up and go straight to the train tomorrow morning.

()()()()()

The next morning, Lois got on the train and sighed. Maybe the stork thing malfunctioned like in those old Looney Tunes. She looked out once just to double check, but when nothing came, she sighed and got in.

"All aboard!" The conductor called out.

Lois sighed and looked out the window.

()()()()()

Shayera flapped her wings as she flew with the small bundle. Why did she agree to carry the kid after that stork thing broke down? She looked down, and the baby was still sleeping, and he was so well covered it was hard to tell what he looked like. She remembered that Lois was supposed to be at Metropolis, but she had left.

"Oh boy." Shayera sighed. "Some super heroes get to be reporters or stinking rich billionaires or senators. Me, I'm the girl who fills in for the stork."

She sighed and looked down to see a train that was headed for Jump City. That'd be the best place to find Lois.

"Alright, little guy, let's get going." Shayera said.

She landed on the caboose.

"Miss Lane?" Shayera asked. "Miss Lane, are you here? Oh Miss Lane! Calling Miss Lane!"

"What?" Lois asked as she poked her head out and saw Shayera standing on the roof.

"Hello." Shayera said. "The stork thing broke down, so I volunteered to get your kid here."

Shayera then flew in and handed the bundle to Lois as she smiled and went to unwrap the blankets to see the kid better, but Shayera stopped her.

"Sorry, I've gotta do what the… Stork… Thing was gonna do." Shayera said.

"What's that?" Lois asked. "Well, let's just say it's a task you'll be doing from now on."

She cleared her throat.

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear… Dear…_

"What's his name?" Shayera asked.

"I was thinking… Conner." Lois said. "Conner Kent."

"Okay." Shayera said.

_Happy birthday dear Conner._

_Happy birthday to you._

"Well, see you around." Shayera said as she flew off.

()()()()()

Lois was sitting next to several women she had just met as she unwrapped the blankets and looked at a little boy with black hair like Clark's. Conner yawned and opened his bright blue eyes.

"Hey." Lois said as she rocked Conner. "Hey. I'm your mommy."

"Oh, he is simply adorable." One of the women said as she tickled his chin. "Coochy-coochy-coo!"

Conner laughed before he sneezed and blew the woman into the wall.

"Whoa." Lois said. She figured something went wrong and his powers were activated way earlier than they should've been. Ah well. So she had to be careful with what Conner did until he got the hang of things. It wasn't that bad.

Everyone else gasped in shock.

"Well," one of the women, who sounded like she was a bit of a gossip said. "Looks like either they mixed blood samples at Cadmus or you asked for a certain dead super hero to be the father of your baby."

"A certain dead…" Another woman asked before she laughed. "Oh, Superman! Well, isn't that just the funniest thing! You know, that is pretty funny. Oh, we lose a Superman, and we get a Superboy!"

Everyone laughed until Lois got up took her suitcase, slapped the two ladies in the head and walked out as they gaped at her.

"Well she over-reacted." The woman who had tickled Conner said.

Lois looked down at Conner as he cooed and looked around.

"Don't worry sweetie." Lois said. "Mommy's here, and she will always look after you. Yes she will."

She then rocked Conner in her arms until he went to sleep.

* * *

Oh dang old, aw.


	2. Jump City and Alex Luthor

Chapter 2: Jump City and Alex Luthor

Life in Jump City was fairly calm compared to Metropolis. By the time Conner was three, Lois had seen that he'd inherited all of Clark's powers except flight. He was the happiest little boy Lois had ever seen. He'd run up to perfect strangers and say hello to them, which worried Lois to death, or say hello to the group of local protectors, the Teen Titans, whenever they'd pass by.

Lois took a stay at home job for the local newspaper to keep an eye on Conner. He'd mastered most of his abilities, so she wasn't afraid he'd break something just by touching it. She just wanted to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

Conner sometimes sat on Lois' lap while she worked and helped her press the space bar, which Lois thought was adorable.

"Okay kiddo." Lois said kindly. "Time for your bath."

"No bath!" Conner said as he super-sped to his room.

"Yes bath." Lois said with a chuckle as she followed Conner and grabbed him as he entered his room. "You wanna be nice and clean if you wanna go shopping with Mommy this afternoon."

Lois took Conner to the bathroom, took off his clothes, and got him in the tub as she helped wash him up. Lois looked down at the eager young boy as he played with a space ship he'd brought in and waved it around.

"Alright, time to get you dried off." Lois said as she easily took Conner out after he splashed around for a bit.

She then dressed him back up.

"Now here's your jacket sweetie." Lois said. "It's Fall, so we've gotta make sure to stay warm."

"No!" Conner said with a giggle as he sped off.

"Oh where could Conner be?" Lois said in sarcastic wonderment. "Could he be… In the closet?"

Lois then opened the door and tickled her son until he giggled, and Lois put his jacket on him. They then walked off as she held her son in her arms.

"Well, look at this." A bald teenager said as he walked up, and Lois knew him as some illegitimate son Lex Luthor had. "If it isn't the son of Superman out with his mommy. I'm surprised you haven't had to move again since I expected him to blow up the house."

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

"Alex Luthor." Alex said. "So tell me, how's it feel to be a freak?"

"Mommy, what's a freak?" Conner asked.

"Nothing son." Lois said. "Just stay close and- Hey!"

Alex grabbed Conner from her and dropped held him up as he began to cry.

"Give him back!" Lois demanded. She knew Conner was afraid of heights. The highest he could stand was being held by someone of Lois' height.

"Of course." Alex said, and he dropped Conner down, so that he landed on his rear and cried even harder.

"Shh, shh." Lois said as she knelt down and held Conner. "Mommy's here. Mommy's here."

She then turned to Luthor and punched him dead in the face.

"You'll pay for that!" Alex shouted as he felt the blood coming out of his nose. "You're talking to the heir of LexCorp!"

"Oh yeah." Lois said sarcastically. "I'm so scared."

"You will be." Alex said as he walked off.

()()()()()

A day or two later, Lois was playing with Conner when several police men arrived.

"Can I help you?" Lois asked.

"You're under arrest for assault." A police officer said.

"Assault?" Lois exclaimed. "Who did I assault?"

"Alexander Luthor Jr." The officer said.

"Hey, I was just protecting my son!" Lois shouted out.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Luthor claims an unprovoked attack, and you'll have to stay in jail until the court date at the end of the month." The officer said.

"What?" Lois called out. "But who'll watch over my son?"

"We'll have your neighbors in the boarding house next door watch him." The officer said. "Now please come with us."

"Fine." Lois said before she turned to Conner who was beginning to cry.

"Sweetie, Mommy's going to be gone for awhile until she clears up a misunderstanding. Be a good boy for the people watching you for the next month, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Conner said through his tears as Lois was handcuffed and taken away while Conner was taken to the boarding house next door that housed the women Lois had met coming to Jump City.

* * *

Oh no! Poor Lois!


	3. Friends in the Titans

Chapter 3: Friends in the Titans

Lois sat in her cell in jail as she cried for fear of what would happen to Conner. Those ladies would probably look at him like he was a freak when there wasn't a thing wrong with him! She looked down and wished for visiting day, so she could check up on her child.

()()()()()

Conner was crying as he sat alone in an unused room. He wanted his mommy back! She didn't do anything bad, she was just teaching that mean old Alex Luthor a lesson! The ladies down stairs were talking.

"When I heard, I just thought I'd die." One of those women said. "Lois Lane punching Alex Luthor in the nose."

"I saw the whole thing, and she was perfectly justified, the guy grabbed her baby and dropped him on purpose." Another lady said. "If I was a mother, I'd do it."

"If you ask me, it's all that little freak's fault!" Another lady said. "If he was normal, then none of this would have ever happened!"

()()()()()

Robin was making his evening check around Jump City before turning in. He checked on the boarding house as he had heard about Lois Lane being arrested.

"That brat is someone only a mother could love." One of the women said.

"Huh, well I don't see a thing wrong with him." Robin said to himself. "The kid's just gifted."

He watched Conner come down with a book as he held it up.

"Excuse me wadies, but could one of you pwease wead to me?" Conner asked.

None of the women answered. They were giving Conner the cold shoulder, and Conner began to cry. That was enough of that, Robin burst in, and all the women screamed and crowded the corner of the room.

"What is wrong with you three?" Robin asked angrily. "This kid needs a little affection! He's just lost his mother! I guess none of you care about that though, so I'm taking him to Titan Towers, anyone object."

"No." They all squeaked.

"Alright then." Robin said as he turned to see that Conner wasn't there. "Maybe I overdid it a bit."

"Kid?" Robin asked as he managed to find the room Conner was hiding in. "Kid, it's alright. I won't hurt you. I'm Robin of the Titans. I figured you could use some time with people who could help."

"I want my mommy!" Conner called out from his room.

"Look Conner, I know what it's like to lose a mother, a lot of my friends and teammates do, but shutting out the people who want to help won't help her." Robin said calmly as Conner came out timidly. "That's it. Take my hand, and I'll take you to the Tower."

Conner nervously took Robin's hand.

"Now, I'll just swing over to the Tower and-" Robin began before Conner clutched at him.

"No!" Conner called out. "Being weally high up is scawy!"

"Alright." Robin said. "We'll walk."

()()()()()

When they managed to arrive at the Tower, the other Titans, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven met up and saw Conner.

"Oh, look at the tiny boy." Starfire said as she extended her orange skinned hand. "I am Starfire of Tamaran. Would you like to be friends with me."

"Mm." Conner whimpered as he hid behind Robin's cape before tentatively coming out. "Your eyes are green."

"Yes, they are." Starfire said. "And my hair is being red."

Conner tentatively took Starfire's hand and held it.

"There now." Starfire said. "Would you like to be meeting the others?"

"Okay." Conner said timidly.

"Okay." Starfire said. "This is Cyborg."

"Hey little fella." Cyborg said, and Conner starred at him.

"You wook wike a wobot." Conner said.

"Yeah." Cyborg said. "I know."

"This is Beast Boy." Starfire said as she brought Conner to where Beast Boy was.

"Why are you gween?" Conner asked.

"It's a long story little guy." Beast Boy said. "But what's your favorite animal?"

"A doggy." Conner said, and Beast Boy turned into a green dog and Conner giggled as he hugged it.

"Hey." Raven said as she lowered her blue hood. "I'm Raven."

"You're pwetty." Conner said. "I wike you."

Conner then hugged Raven around the leg.

"Yeah, okay." Raven said.

"Now, why don't you go to sleep?" Robin said. "And tomorrow, we'll figure out a way to make Luthor confess that Lois didn't assault him."

"Oh boy!" Conner said as he ran around, causing a small tornado.

"Wait!" Raven called out. "Wait!"

Conner stopped.

"I'm sowwy." Conner said.

"Oh, it is being alright." Starfire said as Conner pulled out the book he'd brought with him.

"Could someone pwease wead me a bedtime stowy?" Conner asked.

"Alright, I will." Raven said with a sigh. "Come on."

()()()()()

Raven led Conner to a spare room and began to read aloud.

"Once upon a time, there was a queen who was expecting a baby." Raven said. "As she sowed the clothes for her expectant bundle of joy she pricked her finger and-"

Raven looked down and saw that Conner was already asleep.

"That was easy." Raven said as she was about to walk off when Conner began to fret in his sleep.

"That figures." Raven said as she walked over to Superboy and rubbed his back before he yawned and somehow ended up curled on her lap like a cat, so she couldn't leave. "Oh boy."

Raven tried to get Conner off, but he fretted slightly whenever she began.

"Okay, you can stay on there for tonight." Raven sighed before she leaned back and went to sleep too.

Conner dreamed of being a big boy and saving the world like Mommy said Daddy used to do and having dinner with Mommy and his new friends, the Teen Titans.

* * *

Aw, cute.


	4. Baby of Mine

Chapter 4: Baby of Mine

A few mornings later, Conner was feeling relatively better. Much of his old spark had come back, and he came to view his new friends like older brothers and sisters, especially Robin and Raven.

"So, we were figuring on eavesdropping on Alex talking to one of his goons." Robin said. "Hopefully, we'll hear some evidence we can turn into the police and use to free your mother."

"Yay!" Conner called out.

"After breakfast, we'll go." Starfire said. "I have made you some of my home-made Gorg."

"Oh boy!" Superboy said excitedly.

"Raven, would you like some as well?" Starfire asked.

"Uh… No thanks." Raven said as Conner accidentally fell into the pot and splashed a little of the Gorg, pink gooey stuff, onto Starfire.

"Oh, Superboy, no." Starfire said as she pulled Conner out as he giggled. "You must wait for me to cook it."

"That was fun." Conner said. "Why'd you call me, Superboy?"

"Because that's your codename now, dude." Beast Boy said. "You know. The name you use to fight bad guys with."

"You mean wike my daddy?" Conner asked.

"Exactly little guy." Cyborg said.

"Okay." Superboy said. "Wait until I tell my mommy!"

"Easy Superboy." Raven said. "First, we've gotta get her out of jail."

()()()()()

Superboy was clutching Raven's leg in a frightened manner as the Titans were on the edge of a building using a bugging device Cyborg had invented to listen to the conversations below.

"Why do we gotta be so high up?" Superboy asked.

"Because if we're not, they'd see us." Raven said.

"Okay, sounds like they're getting to when Lois punched Luthor's lights out." Cyborg whispered. "They're saying how Alex saw Lois walking down the street with Superboy when-

"Ah…" Superboy said. "Ah…"

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" Starfire asked.

"I think he's gonna sneeze!" Beast Boy said as he covered the bottom of Superboy's nose with his finger.

"ACHOOO!" Superboy called out, and the Titans were blown off the roof and barely saved from falling thanks to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Ah dang!" Cyborg said. "Those guys are sure to have heard that!"

Cyborg put the receiver to his ear.

"Yup, no one's in the room."

"I'm sowwy." Superboy said.

"Oh this was not being your fault." Starfire said. "It was an accident."

"Yeah." Beast Boy said. "We'll get another chance… Maybe."

Superboy then began to cry as he knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have sneezed. He was a big boy. He could control his need to sneeze. He hugged Raven for comfort.

"Um… There, there?" Raven asked.

()()()()()

At the Tower, Starfire was washing a dejected Superboy.

"Oh do not cry." Starfire said. "Everyone must sneeze. I myself once accidentally blew up the pier when I sneezed during a fight with Slade. Do not worry."

Robin knocked at the door.

"Come in." Starfire said as Superboy came out, and Starfire wrapped a red cloth around him.

"Hey kid, how are you?" Robin asked.

"I want my mommy back." Superboy said dejectedly.

"Hey don't worry, we'll get Alex to confess." Robin said. "Now, what do you say we visit her?"

"Really?" Superboy asked.

"Really." Robin said with a smile.

"Oh boy!" Superboy said as he quickly and haphazardly changed and appeared again.

"Well, let's go." Robin said.

()()()()()

At the Jump City prison, Lois eagerly walked out to see her son in the arms of an orange girl of about seventeen.

"MOMMY!" Conner said excitedly as he rushed to her and tried to hug her through the glass that separated them. He then got confused at this until Lois held a phone and motioned to one on Conner's side. He took it.

"Hey sweetie." Lois said. "Are you okay?"

"I miss you, Mommy." Conner said. "You'd be out right now, but-but I sneezed when Robin and the others-"

"Shh, take it easy sweetie." Lois said. "As long as I know you're okay, I can stay here for as long as it takes for my name to be cleared."

"I want you home, Mommy." Conner said as he began to cry.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry." Lois said as she tried to hide her own tears.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part._

_Baby of mine._

Starfire smiled at Superboy's reunion with his mother and thought of her own mother. How before the Gordanians came and took her away, she would hold Starfire in her arms the way she knew Superboy's mother would if she could.

_Little one, you're okay._

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine._

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

Robin dried his eyes and thought of his own mother, and thought of when he saw her fall to the ground with his father. He would help Superboy get Lois out. He wouldn't let another family be destroyed like his own was.

_From your head to your toes, (Baby of mine)_

_You're so sweet, goodness knows, (Baby of mine)_

_Oh your soul's precious to me._

_Cute as can be._

_Baby of mine._

"It's time to go back to your cell Miss Lane." A sympathetic guard said.

"Alright." Lois said with a swallow.

"I don't want you to go." Superboy said as more tears came to his face. "I don't want things to change again."

"Sweetie, you can't stop the change." Lois said. "Anymore than you can stop the sun from setting. Now be brave for Mommy and don't look back as you leave."

Superboy then walked back to Robin and Starfire and waved good-bye as he held his eyes shut, and Lois did the same, hoping that someday soon, she could hold her little boy again.

* * *

Oh man, this song's making me cry.


	5. Can You Read My Mind?

Chapter Five: Can You Read My Mind?

Superboy returned to the Tower as Robin and Starfire tried to comfort him.

"Oh do not cry Superboy." Starfire said. "We will get your mother out of prison."

"Maybe you should go to sleep." Robin said. "It's getting pretty late."

"Okay." Superboy said as he walked off. He then went into Raven's room and crawled into her bed as Raven arrived.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Pwease Waven?" Superboy asked.

"Oh… Okay." Raven sighed.

As Superboy went to sleep, he could hear a story Lois told him about when she first started going out with her father.

()()()()()

"So, what's it like to just fly without having the fate of some citizen on your soldiers?" Lois asked Superman.

"How about I show you?" Superman asked.

"What?" Lois asked. She felt kind of nervous flying around like that, but she had to admit it sounded cool. "Well, okay."

Lois took Superman's arms, and they flew off. Lois had known Superman for three years, and this was one of their most tender moments. She then found herself wondering something she couldn't help but think of.

_Can you read my mind? _

_Do you know what it is that you do to me? _

_I don't know who you are. _

_Just a friend from another star. _

_Here I am like a kid out of school... _

_Holding hands with a god... I'm a fool. _

Lois then rubbed her shoulders as Superman held her closer, and she felt more than simply warm, she felt safe and at home.

_Will you look at me? Quivering. _

_Like a little girl, shivering. _

_You can see right through me. _

_Can you read my mind? _

_Can you picture the things I'm thinking of? _

_Wondering why you are, _

_All the wonderful things you are. _

They then went flew the clouds and flew around the sky as Lois smiled.

_You can fly. _

_You belong in the sky. _

_You and I... Could belong to each other. _

_If you need a friend... I'm the one to fly to. _

_If you need to be loved... Here I am. _

_Read my mind._

()()()()()_  
_

Superboy then dreamed of himself flying around, and he wasn't afraid at all. He thought this was cool. He couldn't wait to tell Mommy about this dream.

()()()()()

Raven suddenly awoke when she realized that Superboy wasn't lying anywhere on her bed.

"Superboy?" Raven asked. "Superboy? Superboy, if this is a joke, it's not funny!"

The other Titans suddenly knocked on her door.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin's voice asked.

"Superboy's missing!" Raven said.

"Dude, where could a three-year-old go?" Beast Boy asked.

"It doesn't matter, we've gotta find him!" Robin answered. "Cyborg, prep the T-Car!"

"On it, buddy." Cyborg said.

Raven then walked out to see Robin pull out his communicator and activate a tracking system.

"It looks like he's heading to… Steel City?" Robin asked.

"How could a little boy make it to Steel City?" Cyborg asked.

"Well he's already half-way there." Beast Boy said.

"We have got to find him before he gets hurt!" Starfire said.

"Right." Robin said. "Titans, go!"

* * *

I'll give you three guesses how Superboy got to Steel City.


	6. When I See This Little Boy Fly

Chapter Six: When I See This Little Boy Fly

The Titans East were on top of their Tower in Steel City as they looked at a little boy sleeping on their roof.

"Hey guys, look over here." Jinx said as the boy turned around.

"My, my." Bumblebee said. "This is pretty weird."

"I can't believe my eyes." Aqualad said.

"You don't think he's dead, do you?" Jinx asked as the boy was sleeping very soundly considering that four people were talking right next to him, and he didn't move a muscle, but he did turn over a little.

"No, dead people don't turn around like that." Speedy said.

"What's going on here, guys?" Kid Flash said as he showed up. "What's cooking around here? What's the big news?"

"Just look down there, KF." Jinx said.

"And get ready for a shock." Speedy added.

Kid Flash then looked down and saw the little three-year-old boy sleeping on the roof.

"Well that's new." Kid Flash said.

"Go ahead; find out why he's here." Aqualad said.

"Yeah." Jinx said.

"Don't worry guys, just leave it to me." Kid Flash said as he saw the Titans arrive in the T-Ship and drop down as Raven picked the boy up.

()()()()()

"Superboy?" Raven asked as Robin looked around and saw their sister team, Titans East.

"Superboy?" Kid Flash asked. "You mean this twerp's the kid of Superman?"

"What's so funny about that?" Robin asked as the Titans East began to laugh.

Superboy then woke up and yawned.

"Wow, it's weally bwight in here." Superboy said.

"Superboy, do not look now, but you are on the top of a building." Starfire said.

Superboy then looked down and cried.

"Yeah, that's why we said not to look." Raven said.

"I wanna go down!" Superboy cried. "Pwease wet me down!"

"Shh." Raven said as she picked Superboy up. "It's okay."

Raven then gently floated down as the Titans went down too.

"Come on." Robin said. "Let's get back to Jump City."

"I wonder how he got up there." Cyborg said.

"Maybe he climbed up." Beast Boy suggested.

"Too steep to climb." Robin said.

"Maybe he jumped up." Starfire said.

"Hm…" Robin said. "It seems a little high for Superboy to jump up to."

"Hey guys, maybe he flew!" Kid Flash said with a laugh.

"Maybe he flew up?" Robin asked as his eyes widened. "That's it! Superboy, you can fly!"

"What?" Superboy asked.

"Of course!" Robin said. "The only reason you can't is a fear of heights! We get rid of that, and you can really be helpful!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said. "I can see it now! Superboy takes flight!"

The Titans East just laughed as they appeared on the ground.

"Did you ever see a little boy fly?" Jinx asked sarcastically.

"Well I've seen a horse fly." Bumblebee said.

"I saw a dragon fly." Speedy said with a smirk.

"I've seen a house fly." Aqualad said.

"I've seen all that too." Kid Flash said.

_I've seen a peanut stand._

_Seen a rubber band._

_I've seen a needle that winked its eye._

_But I will have seen about everything,_

_When I see this little boy fly._

"What'd you say, KF?" Jinx asked with a smile.

"I said 'When I see this little boy fly.'"

_I've seen a front porch swing._

_Heard a diamond ring._

_I've seen a polka-dot railroad tie._

_But I will have seen about everything,_

_When I see this little boy fly._

_I've seen a clothes horse._

_He'd rear up and buck._

"_And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck._" Aqualad said.

"_I didn't see that._" Speedy said. "_I only heard._"

"_Just to be sociable, I'll take your word._" Bumblebee added.

"_I saw a fireside chat!_" Aqualad said.

"_I saw a baseball bat!_" Bumblebee said.

"_And I just laughed until I thought I'd die._" Speedy added.

_But I will have seen about everything,_

_When I see this little boy fly!_

_Well I will have seen about everything,_

_When I see this little boy fly… (With the wind)_

_When I see this little boy fly!_

The Titans East then began to laugh, and Robin had had enough.

"Alright you wise guys!" Robin shouted. "This has gone far enough!"

"Oh, and why's that?" Kid Flash asked with a smirk.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves." Robin said. "A bunch of big guys like you picking on a poor little kid like him. Suppose you were torn away from your mother when you were only three years old. No one to tuck him in at night. No warm caring arms to snuggle into."

The Titans East were already looking ashamed of themselves, and even Robin's own teammates were tearing up.

"How would you like to be left alone in a cold, cruel, heartless world? And why? Just because he already has powers, they call him a freak! The laughing stock of the world, and when his mother tried to protect her, they threw her in jail, and on top of that, he had to stay with ladies who'd rather take care of a spider than him! Emotionally he's just about washed up! What's the use of talking to you guys? Go ahead and laugh! Make fun of him! Kick him while he's down! GO ON! I don't care."

Robin then turned to Superboy and held his hand.

"Come on, Superboy." Robin said. "Let's go home."

"Hey wait!" Kid Flash said as he rushed in front of the Titans. "You're right. We should be helping this kid out instead of laughing at him. Let us help you."

"You have done enough." Starfire said coldly.

"Come on, you can trust us, right guys?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah!" The other members of the Titans East said.

"You want this kid to fly, but he's scared he'll fall, right?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah." Robin said.

"Well, we just need to use some psychology, and he'll be flying like a bird." Kid Flash said.

"Like a plane." Aqualad added.

"Like Superman." Jinx finished.

"Now here's what we need." Kid Flash said as he rushed in and came out with a long cloth. "Just use a cape."

"A cape?" Robin asked. "A cape! Great idea! Hey Superboy, our friends have given you something to help you fly, a cape!"

"Weally?" Superboy asked as he looked at the blue cloth in Robin's hand.

"Really." Robin said.

()()()()()

They then took Superboy to the top of the Tower as Superboy gulped as he put the cape on.

"Do not worry Superboy, you can be doing this!" Starfire called out.

Superboy closed his eyes and jumped off the ground. He then opened his eyes and saw that he was flying.

"Yay!" Superboy called out as the flying heroes joined in.

"He's flying like an eagle!" Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Guys, I've seen everything!" Kid Flash said from down below.

_Well I have now seen about everything,_

_Now I've seen this little boy fly… (With the wind)_

_Now I've seen this little boy fly . . .!_

"I have a feeling our next investigation will go much smoother." Robin said with a smile.

"Boy that Luthor guy's sure in for a surprise." Kid Flash said with a smile of his own.

* * *

Well, that was cool!

Lois: Kid Flash, come here!

Kid Flash: Nuh-uh!


	7. You'll Believe a Boy Can Fly

Chapter Seven: You'll Believe a Boy Can Fly

The next afternoon, Superboy was standing on top of the building as the gang stood there, prepared to get a confession out of Alex again. Superboy volunteered to place the bug on the window. After he did that, he was about to fly back up when a big wind came and blew his cape off. He then began to cry as he began to fall.

"Oh no!" Starfire called out.

"Superboy, fly!" Robin called out. "The cape didn't do anything! It was just a way to show you that you can fly! Don't be afraid!"

"You can do it!" Raven called out, and Superboy flew back up just before crashing on the ground.

"Dude, we would have been in so much trouble if he had gone splat." Beast Boy said.

"Not now!" Raven said as Superboy flew inside the building and brought Alex to the roof.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said. "Direct, isn't he?"

"W-what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I want my mommy back!" Superboy said.

"S-she attacked me!" Alex said nervously.

"You framed her for assault when all she was doing was protecting her son." Robin said. "Now tell the truth, or I shudder to think what Conner will do."

"Alright, alright, alright!" Alex said. "I'll tell the police that I lied about what happened being unprovoked, and I'll tell them the truth, just put me back inside."

"You pwomise?" Superboy asked.

"I promise!" Alex said.

"You pwomise what?" Superboy asked.

"I'll promise to tell how I took you from your mom and purposely dropped you, and how she hit me in retaliation."

"Okay." Superboy said as he put Alex back, followed by the other Titans.

"Not." Alex said with a sneer.

"Ha-ha!" Superboy said. "You just did!"

Cyborg then pressed a button on a device he was holding, and it said, "I took you from your mom and purposely dropped you, and how she hit me in retaliation."

"Boo-yah." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Yay!" Superboy called out. "Mommy's coming home!"

()()()()()

The next day, Lois came to the Tower as the Titans had invited her there to live. Everyone cheered, and the Titans East were there too.

_I've seen a peanut stand._

_I've seen a rubber band._

_I've seen a needle that winked its eye._

"_But I think I've seen about everything._" The Titans called out as Superboy flew down from his room and kissed his arriving mother all over. "Now I've seen this little boy fly."

_When I see…_

Superboy then went in with Lois as he talked excitedly about the past few days.

_When I see…_

_When I see this little boy fly!_

"I love happy endings." Kid Flash said.

_When I see this little boy fly!_

"Happy times, kiddo!" Aqualad called out.

_When I see this little boy fly…!_

"I wish I'd asked for his autograph!" Kid Flash said.

"I got one for each of us." Jinx said.

"I knew you were my girlfriend for a reason." Kid Flash said with a laugh as the Titans East left as Superboy, Lois, and the Titans waved good-bye to them.

* * *

Well I've seen about everything, now I've seen this little boy fly. Next up, I'm thinking… Bambi, and the Bat's returning in that one.


End file.
